Kobra
Kobra is a supervillain who considers himself to be a living god and is the leader of the pseudo-religious criminal organization, the Cult of the Kobra. He is an enemy of Batman and, according to Aqualad, a dangerous extremist. Personality Kobra comes off as haughty, confident and very prideful. His expression is perpetually serious and cold, and his speech is direct and impassive. He considers himself a living god and makes every attempt to act like one. Kobra prefers to stand back and give orders instead of actually getting his hands dirty, but that doesn't mean he isn't willing to step in when it becomes necessary, saying that even a God must stoop to conquer. His pride and arrogance prevents him from taking people like Robin seriously. Kobra is also very calm and levelheaded. Even in the midst of a battle, Kobra calmly watches on. Physical appearance Kobra is very tall, towering over many people. His eyes are red, with black rings around them. He has high cheek bones. Coupled with his muscular build, he is an intimidating figure. His skin is very pale, almost grayish. His head is also completely bald, though it is only revealed when he takes off his red cape, which features a snake-like hood, with two fangs and sharp, orange eyes. He has black pants with a yellow belt that features a snake symbol on the buckle. He also wears long red greaves. He has padded red gloves that cover most of his forearm. The gloves are primarily red, but has a yellow streak encircling each end. On the back of his hand, the gloves have small yellow "eyes" and yellow fangs at the ends of each glove—very much like the fangs of his hood. History Kobra and his cult had taken over Santa Prisca so he could mix the Venom serum and the Blockbuster serum together. He gives Bane the chance to reclaim his operation if he could defeat a mutated Mammoth. Bane is easily defeated, which pleases Kobra. This proves the mixture was a success, thereby prompting him to contact his buyer, Sportsmaster. Kobra watched over the shipment of the new drug, awaiting Sportsmaster's arrival. The exchange is interrupted when the Team's cover is blown by Bane. Kobra ordered his men to destroy them. Robin eventually confronted him and challenges him to a fight. Kobra sent Shimmer to handle him instead. The fight did not go far as Robin was forced to retreat and regroup with his team. The Team soon returned for a counterattack. Kid Flash took out the men surrounding Kobra, while Robin bound Shimmer with his rope. Robin challenged Kobra once more, and this time, Kobra accepted. He easily deflected the young hero's kicks and jabs, and took him down quickly. But with his men outnumbered and the shipment loaded, he saw no other option than to escape into the forest. Abilities Hand-to-hand combat expert: Kobra is highly skilled at fighting. He was able to easily evade and block all of Robin's attacks during their first encounter and retaliate with a quick kick to Robin. Kobra was able to do all of this without moving from his spot. Stealth expert: When Kobra was cornered by the Team, instead of fighting back, he quietly vanished into the woods without leaving a trace. Even Robin could not detect him. Production notes This is the third animated incarnation of Kobra, which first debuted in the DC Animated Universe series Batman Beyond. However, unlike the Young Justice '' version, in the DCAU Kobra was the name of the secret reptile-worshiping organization, as opposed to its leader. It also appeared in an episode of ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Cult of the Kobra Category:Humans Category:Individuals